


A Tale of Wolf's Teeth and Rabbit's Song

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Bonding Marks, Bonds/Soul Binding, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Tony Stark, RWBY au, Rabbit!Tony, Self-Lubrication, Short Multi-Chapter Fic, Wolf!Loki, bad language, faunus, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faunus are a race of humanoid (they consider themselves as a race apart from humanity and have been segregated/treated cruelly by the ruling, human majority in the past (and still in the present according to the ‘White Fang’ Organisation)) people who look like humans <b>but</b> they each have (at least one) an animal trait. These traits tend to be ears (as well as human ones), tails, claws, antlers etc. </p><p>Tony, a white-eared Rabbit, is one of the best engineers that the Kingdom of Vale has ever seen; it is his constant stream of ground-breaking inventions and peace-keeping measures that have kept them safe from the <i>Creatures of Grim</i>.  It has also earned him the attention of Adam Toris, the leader of the (allegedly) Anti-Human Terrorist group known as the ‘White Fang’; on a warm, summer’s day, he sends one of his Lieutenants to <i>recruit</i> Tony to the cause.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters (aside from the few OCs) or settings used within this non-profit piece of fiction. I am merely using them for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Such a Chance Encounter...

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY Inspired AU: Please support Rooster-Teeth (on youtube/their own website; just Google Rooster Teeth) as they’re amazing folks and the world of “Remnant” is an awesome one! There will be some words/phrases that are specifically related to the RWBY universe; please see endnotes for details.
> 
> Rating: Explicit for A/B/O Dynamics based sex/sexual activities/Dub-con.
> 
> Pairings: Wolf!Faunus Loki x Rabbit!Faunus Tony. (For any of you who are reading To The Sowing of Seeds, you’ll notice that my obsession with animalising my OTP has finally spilt over into another fic...)
> 
> Oh Tristero... what are you doing? You've got two huge fics underway, a drabble-dump beside and now you're starting _another_ fic?
> 
> Yes, I know, it's lunacy; however, once this bunny bit it demanded to be written. I've almost finished it too; I'm thinking this will be a short 5-7 chapter so, you know, no biggy...
> 
> -_-;;
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (*scrolls are this world's version of a smart-phone.)

Scowling at his *scroll, Tony felt his ears twitch as the latest news-feed relayed details about the most current trend of hate-attacks on Faunus populated districts within the Kingdom; this, he thought with a furrowing brow, was probably backlash from the newest string of Red Fang related robberies.

“It doesn’t seem to be getting any better, does it?”

Blinking free of his thoughts, Tony looked over his shoulder to see a wolf, if he had the ear-shape accurate, sitting behind him; the raven-haired alpha wasn’t looking at him though. 

No, he was reading his newspaper quite pleasantly whilst a thick, sleek black tail swayed easily through the hole in his chair; they were the only _obvious_ Faunus sitting in the bistro’s highstreet, out-door area. Not that it mattered, really, but Tony didn’t particularly like the _looks_ they were getting from the human-shoppers traipsing up and down the lunch-time crowded area. Why couldn’t the _canine_ have picked somewhere else in this eatery to dine? It’s not like prey and predator types were meant to _get along_ , after all...

“Here we are, two reasonable, _civilised_ people simply enjoying the time of day in this beautiful City and yet...” the wolf continued, his lean, long fingered hands elegantly closing and folding the papers he held with a refined air and grace. “We are watched, sneered at and whispered about; so much for _human_ -Faunus relations, hmm?” he queried succinctly, his head subtly tilting so that they could regard each other more clearly. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Tony huffed; he was a well known face in Vale and was often approached by the odd fan or _fanatic_ which meant he was pretty good at spotting them and knowing the difference.

He sighed; why did _most_ the crazy ones have to be so hot?

“Look” he tried, million-dollar smile in place as he moved his chair to better see the wolf.

“Just because we’re Faunus doesn’t mean that I want to chat or people watch with you” he said firmly, his tone friendly regardless of what he was saying. “So, if you don’t mind, I’m going to finish my coffee and enjoy my bagel in peace before my lunch-break ends” he stated with a nod before turning back to his table, picking up his mug and taking a long gulp...

... Until a tentative brush of fur against his leg had him almost spraying it out.

Then, as he coughed and tried to regain his breath after swallowing, Tony struggled to frown when the wolf skirted out of his chair to pull out the seat across from him, his green-eyes almost smirking all the while.

“I _am_ sorry, Mr Stark” he said amenably whilst his tall, lean, muscle-corded form (wrapped beautifully within a charcoal suit of impeccable quality, a crisp white-shirt and a jade scarf which brought out the depth of colour in his eyes) slipped seamlessly into the chair as he spoke. “But _peace_ isn’t a luxury _we_ can afford... not until the playing-fields are _evened_ ” he argued, his silken voice full of dark promise whilst snatching up the bagel and taking a bite from it.

“My name is Loki Friggason and, contrary to what you may believe, you will _not_ be returning to work today” he continued, his tail flicking upwards to display something glinting within the fur; Tony’s eyes widened in shock as he registered the syringe, his ears straightening whilst a black van pulled up, inconspicuously, next to the curb.

“You...”

“Oh my? Feeling a little unwell? Ah! What good fortune you have that your dizzy spell has happened _just_ as this private ambulance has arrived? Hmm? Oh, oh dear, look... You’re slumping” the wolf tutted sympathetically whilst standing, another mouthful of bagel passing his lips as he placed the money for the purchases underneath the half-drained coffee mug. 

“Come here then, little rabbit, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable” he cooed, a deceptively powerful arm snaking around Tony's middle and pulling him up as he began to pant.

“We have _much_ to discuss.”


	2. Sharpen Your Teeth

On the outskirts of Vale lay numerous forests and then, beyond the broken, dilapidated ruins of a long forgotten City, a small encampment was nestled; far too small for any of Ironwood’s drones to spot and certainly not active enough to entice the _Grim_ out of their secluded dens.

Therefore a perfect place for the shake-down of a minor celebrity, right?

Tony sighed, his sensitive ears having picked up on the drivers’ conversation and the noise from the roads which now churned into more urban-lanes and then the forest tracks with their pot-holes, pebbles, puddles and mud. Yes, all of these tell-tale signs were announcing their location with the subtlety of a drunken town-crier; it made him wonder why they’d bothered blind-folding him at all...

Not that this was his biggest concern.

No, that _lay_ completely on where he was lying, or rather, on _whom_ he was lying.

“Oh, would you stop fussing?”

Scoffing around his gag, Tony wiggled his body with all the might he could muster in his drugged state; it did little more than cause his wolf captor to chuckle, a sharp fang grazing his sensitive white ear in retaliation. The rabbit yelped on impulse, his bound form jerking drunkenly within the strong embrace which kept him securely seated in the other’s lap; Gods, if his blush became any more enflamed he’d be able to burn the damn gag and blindfold straight off his face.

“Now you see, that’s what happens to bad little rabbits, isn’t it?” Loki growled playfully as a hand reached up to stroke the offended ear, his smirk stretching when his captive shuddered deliciously at the gentle rub he administered. 

“Umm... I’m pretty sure that groping him isn’t...”

“Did I ask for your input, mongrel?”

Ear straining to pull away from the scarily _orgasmic_ sensation it was being subjected to, Tony strained to keep his brain in his head instead of his pants as the only other Faunus he could detect within the back of this _ambulance_ snarled at the insult.

“Just because I’m a dog doesn’t mean _you_ have the _right_ to call me that!” the femme insisted, her anger clear form her tone which spanned from the other side of the compartment they currently occupied as the vehicle bounced and creaked through the forest thanks to the sodden, un-even track.

“Oh no, my dear, you’re quite right” his abductor admitted serenely. “Your _scent_ , however, tells me that my assumptions of you are _more_ than accurate”.

“How _dare_ you?!” the clearly younger woman, more than likely a Huntress in training, snapped. “Just because you’re a Lieutenant and our leader thinks of you as an older brother doesn’t mean that you can...”

“Yes, Miss Vasques? It doesn’t mean that I can what?” Loki cut in, his tone smooth and dangerous; it was slicked with authority and the very real promise of violence as he leaned forward, his arms binding Tony closer to his chiselled body. “Oh, at a loss for words? Then by all means, _allow me_ ” he offered with mock generosity, a curl of aura rolling off his shoulders and enveloping all three of them with a cold that the Schnee family would be envious of.

“It doesn’t _mean_ that I can have you demoted? Or exiled from our organisation?” he asked with a predatorily edge. “And, of course it doesn’t _mean_ that I could turn you into the authorities, brand your _submissive_ family with the red of our flag and have them duly punished too? Oh yes, _Terry_ dear, I know _all_ about how your parents are human-sympathisers and that your younger brothers are applying to Atlas’ military academy” he sneered, the temperature plummeting with every hissed syllable.

“... I... sir, I...”

“Hah! Sir? Do you hear that, little rabbit? This bitch means to buy me off with flattery now...”

“Please, I-I’m sorry...”

“Hmm, oh yes, I dare say that you will be...”

The van ground to a stop, its wheels keening in the grime as a fist banged on the partition which separated the drivers from the unhappy, _freezing_ trio in the back; the femme stiffened with an audible snap of bones jarring whilst the wolf huffed, relaxed and stood in a fluid, graceful motion with Tony cradled against his chest.

“It would appear as though our time together is at an end” he murmured and, for one brief, shining moment the rabbit’s head had been filled with optimistic visions of being placed down and the wolf exiting with a pervy comment or two...

When would he learn that he’d never be that lucky?


	3. Let the Games Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Sneering at the _dog_ of a femme who cowered before him in a way that not even his delicious little rabbit had, Loki strode the short distance to the van’s double doors and exited when they were pulled open by a deer and a fox.

“Would you like us to return or...”

“No, no” the wolf interrupted, his grin toothy. “That shan’t be necessary” he quipped lightly as he made the short jump to the muddied floor. “Tell Adam that I’ll rejoin Command within three days with our prize in tow” he added, his hands giving a possessive squeeze to the Faunus he held before walking toward the small, well-equipped Cottage he’d refurbish a week or so ago in preparation for this day.

If the three lackeys Toris provided had any objections to his words or actions then they, at least, had the intelligence not to voice them; his grin pulled into something truly terrible when his keen ears picked up the sound of the van’s engine humming into life even before the back-doors slammed closed.

“Ummph! Unn-um-ngh!”

Chuckling at the more urgent noises and complaints drifting out from behind the gag, Loki didn’t so much as glance behind him at the departing vehicle before kicking open the modest cottage’s door, his steel-toed boot making light work of the ancient wood.

“My, my” he uttered, his tone pleased whilst sparkling jade eyes roved across the living area, his smirk softening. “Yes, I do believe I’ve outdone myself this time” he furthered whilst long legs carried him to the nearest, plush couch; the gold and platinum leaves which snaked across the cushions glinted in the late afternoon light as he dropped his precious cargo onto them with a flick of deceptively strong arms. 

“Whumph!”

Chuckling, his gaze lingering on the writhing little creature a moment or two longer than what he should have, Loki turned back to the door, bolted it and then went on a lazy patrol around the living room to ensure that the windows were fixed-up tight before taking a cursory glance at the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. 

From the scent of the chambers he could tell that everything had been left exactly how he’d ordered it. The various meats he’d selected for their meals still rested within the fridge whilst the lime-spiced, mint scented shower-gel permeated the tiled chamber and the strawberry laced detergent he’d instructed the linen to be washed in called enticingly from the king-sized bed...

Ah yes, everything was just as he’d hoped, right down to the sound of squirming and agitation he could still hear emanating from the sofa.

“You may wish to calm yourself, little rabbit” he called as he sauntered towards the couch, his tail swaying with all the lazy pleasure a predator of his calibre could afford. “The scent of a startled _prey_ type can make Faunus of my ilk a little... _excited_ ” he reminded through a purr, his jade eyes sharpening when he finally arrived at his destination, his arms folded and leaning on the back of sofa so that he could peer down at his prize. 

For his part, the omega was still picking away at the duct tape with small, sharp nails, his ankles occasionally twitching within their own silver prison whilst cotton-socked, shoeless-feet flexed, no doubt looking for purchase so that his powerful legs could propel him off the cushions.

“Uuh fwwkin pee-s owf shhwit” the white-eared Faunus growled out through the silken tie Loki’d removed from his shirt-collared neck to use as a make-shift gag just in case, as he thought he would, the rabbit woke up before their arrival. 

“Aww, now, now Anthony, there is no need for such vulgarity” the alpha chided mockingly, a lean index finger reaching out to pull the other strip of cloth which covered the rabbit’s eyes up and onto his forehead; he grinned pleasantly when searing amber-gold eyes glared into his own.

“Promise me that you’ll be civil and I’ll let that pretty little mouth of yours free and then, perhaps...” he cooed. “We can discuss freeing you from other things, how does that sound?”

Furrowing his brows and letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, Tony offered a nod, his nose twitching in a mixture of annoyance and disgust when his tie, a gift from Pepper no less, was pulled from his mouth in a sodden, less than pristine state. 

“That...” he grumbled, their eyes still locked as he scowled. “Was a $400 tie so I’m _really_ hoping that you and your merry band of petty thugs have the means to pay for a new one” he added before raising his bound hands up to the wolf, a brow cocked angrily. “So... you gonna untie me or what?”

Chuckling, the wolf allowed his finger to trail up from the bandana that’d served as the blindfold in order to stroke a soft, velveteen ear, his grin sharpening as the slightly younger Faunus shuddered despite himself; “you’re so much more adorable _up close_ ” he admitted, his words causing the omega to freeze.

“What?!”

“Oh Anthony, you silly bunny, you didn’t think that the White Fang wasn’t monitoring you, did you?” he asked, a fang peeking out from between his lips. “Come now, friend of Atlas, builder of Ironwood’s _Ironmen_... oh yes, you needn’t look quite so surprised Tony Stark...” he chuckled. “You may roam around the fair streets of Vale under this name but we know, and have known for some time, that your true identity is Anthony Edward Carbonell...” he revealed coolly, his finger still enjoying the feel of velvet fur. “You may have fooled those wearisome humans into believing you’re a mild-mannered engineer and business mogul but we, your _brothers_ , know who you are and what you’re capable of... _Ironman_ ”.

Blinking dumbly, the depths to which he’d underestimated his captor becoming startlingly obvious, Tony set his face into a look of deliberate calm as he centred his breathing and carefully shifted a little further down the cushions, his ear quivering to keep the wolf off-quilter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“No?” Loki queried, the top half of his body leaning a further over the rabbit. “You know nothing about the latest lines of weaponised mechs? You haven’t been involved in or, indeed, responsible for five incredibly successful field-tests where you, piloting a red and gold metal suit no less, single-handedly cleared a ten acre area of Grim?”

Tony swallowed; how had anyone outside of Atlas’ most secure weapons-testing site gotten hold of that information? Could it be that James’ paranoid little friend with the red-cape and a drinking problem worse than his was right?

“Wow... okay, way to play into the whole _fairytale_ stereotype your kind are famous for there, wolfy” he admitted with a shrug, the balls of his feet now resting quite firmly on the armrest of the couch. “You kidnap me, bring me to _Grandma’s_ house and now you’re ranting on about things that are so ridiculous you’d only expect to hear them in myths... heh, ten acres of Grim? Puh-lease” he bluffed, a smirk touching his lips. “Not even three teams of well-coordinated Huntsmen could do something like that” he offered, his head tilting a little to the side, well aware that he was baring his neck somewhat since his shirt collar had been torn with the removal of his tie.

“But... do you know what I _do_ believe?” he asked, his tone like honey as the wolf leaned further still, his alpha instincts clearly taking over just as the omega hoped they would; ‘heh, talk about predictable’ he thought, his legs tensing.

“Hmm?”

“I _believe_...” he murmured, his smirk sultry and his lashes fluttering. “That you’re a fucking sucker!”

Slamming his feet down, the superior strength of his legs propelling both backwards and upwards at the same time, Tony managed to withhold a wince as he head-butted the wolf in the face before the velocity, thanks to a burst of semblance, sent him up and over the couch, the duct-tape splitting as he tore his limbs free. 

Snarling, his head wrenching back, Loki grabbed at his bloodied nose, the pain all the more poignant thanks to his developed sense of smell; why that devious, _clever_ little...

“See you around wolfy! Tell Toris he can go fuck himself for me, won’t you?”

Blinking whilst wiping the blood off of the back of his hand and onto a handkerchief deftly resting in his blazer’s front pocket, Loki grinned, his tail lashing the air as he looked at the now open door.

Well, he had wanted to hunt the delicious little omega before their time here was through... and who was he to say no when such a wonderful opportunity had presented itself?

He smirked, a predatory growl rumbling through his throat.

Let the games begin...


	4. You can't fight your nature...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dust: this is the "magic" substance which enhances the attacks/weaponry of Huntsmen/Huntresses.
> 
> *semblance: a power derived from every persons own, individual aura. It can be based on physical attributes (i.e. speed) or elemental (i.e. harnessing energy from electric currents).
> 
> New Marvel Comics Compliant as Tony Stark was/is adopted in this AU : )
> 
> (P.S. Thanks so much to everyone who is commenting/kudos-ing... I hope that the next chapter rewards you adequately for your kindness!)

Using his speed-based semblance to push him deep into the cover of thick, summer-ripe trees, Tony scowled angrily to himself as mistake after mistake kept surfacing in his rapidly-firing mind; how had the Iron Man program been leaked? Why did the White Fang know about it? Since when was he so _stupid_ and so naive in thinking that he could continue to lead a normal life without constantly looking over his shoulder?

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Tony swore that he could hear the disembodied voice of Howard _laughing_...

“Damned stupid old human and his fucking _ridiculous_ alpha sexism” he growled to himself whilst strong legs propelled him from branch to branch, his second favourite suit tearing and shredding thanks to his velocity and the voracious snares that hooked and clawed at him from brittle, sun-burnt branches.

“Gods... Rhodey and Pepper are _never_ going to let me hear the end of this” he huffed before spotting a tree a few feet taller than the rest; it was risky, but checking out the surrounding area before the sun started setting was probably better then continuing on blindly. They couldn’t be that far away from Vale...

“Running will do you little good, _little_ rabbit!”

Scowling, his socked feet springing him up and into a denser canopy, Tony flicked his ears this way and that to pin-point just how close his assailant was; thanks to the disquieting lack of nature, a sure sign that Grim enjoyed this territory, he could tell that the bastard was closing in. He supposed it was only to be expected from a predator-class alpha, not that _that_ thought gave him any pleasure as, from his experience, this situation was going to end in one of two ways, fighting or fucking.

He shuddered a bit at the thought, his eyes widening in horror when he realised just how _hot_ he felt... Shit!

Pulling at his pant leg, Tony felt himself blanch to the same colour of his ears; the puncture wound was inflamed and it smelt like the pheromones any fertile omega would make _just_ before going into _heat_...

“Found you.”

Yelping, Tony barely had the chance to dodge as a _dust_ -coated whip slashed up and into his hiding place with an emerald crackle of energy which zinged in his ear-drums and knocked him off balance.

“There’s no sense in hiding” the wolf called from his position on the grassy ground. “One way or another you’re going to have to come down... wouldn’t it be so much _nicer_ if you stopped fighting and just gave in? You can’t fight your nature... you-ow!” 

Smirking when the green-shell of the chestnut smacked the over-confident bastard almost between his startled jade-eyes, Tony sprung from branch to higher branch in an attempt to prevent the whip from affecting him.

This probably would have worked... if it wasn’t for the leather scented strand wrapping around and securing itself about his right ankle.

“ _Fuck_!” he yowled, his hands scrabbling at the branches, his fingers desperately trying to cling onto the brier-like vines which had been so eager to clutch him earlier; his efforts, sadly, were in vain as he fell, quite unceremoniously, into the waiting arms of the wolf.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Go fuck yourself!” Tony snarled, his arms and powerful legs working in tandem to try and free himself from the _bridal-style_ position he’d found himself trapped in; as it turned out he needn’t had worried for, within moments of catching him, the wolf easily threw him over his right shoulder, his arms keeping Tony’s legs under firm restraint.

“Hmm? Now why ever would I do that...” Loki asked, his tail easily swishing out of reach every time the omega went to snatch at it.

“...when I have _you_ to satisfy me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update was so short... I'm in a bit of a rush...
> 
> However, SMUT ahoy next chapter!
> 
> XD


	5. My hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day guys! XD

“Oh _wow_ , how long were you working on that pick-up line Casanova?” the rabbit spat angrily, his hands now aiming for the wolf’s legs as they strode back the way he’d come. “FYI, I’m not some damsel in a bodice-ripper novel so the whole trying to get my heat-cycle going and carrying me off into the sun-set won’t pan out the way you’re hoping” he added with a scowl when the tail flicked to bat his hands away.

“Hmm? And what is it, exactly, I’m hoping for?”

“Now there’s the billion dollar question” Tony retorted as the wolf jostled him in retaliation for a well placed punch to a sturdy calf muscle. “I can’t imagine why the Big Bad Wolf’s less famous brother would deign to abduct an engineer and accuse him of ridiculous nonsense” he huffed, his ears twitching in an easterly direction. “I’ve told all of you White Fang posers the same thing every single _mother fucking_ time you’ve approached me, called me and _threatened_ me” he continued, the sound which had first quirked his interest becoming a little louder and closer. “And it’s not as though we’re speaking different languages here, is it? So I just don’t understand how or why the words _no_ , I’m _not_ interested and _fuck-off_ seem to come across as _okay, I’m in, where do I sign-up?_ ” he said whilst keen eyes observed the brush.

“Oh, and by the way? Looks as though my scent and aggravation has called up some company” he quipped with a grin, his words causing the alpha to stop, sigh and look over his shoulder; “you might want to let me down now unless, of course, you’re okay with fighting ten or so Grim-hounds unaided and with a rabbit on your back?”

“You needn’t sound quite so pleased” the alpha commented offhandedly, his arms releasing the legs he’d restrained; yelping, Tony almost didn’t catch himself in time as he plunged to the mossy floor, his work-toughened hands just about saving him from a mouthful of dirt as he made a clumsy hand-stand and backwards tumble. 

“This really is an inconvenience” the wolf continued, his right hand ducking inside his blazer to retrieve the pistol-whip that’d so expertly snagged his prize bare moments ago, a bored expression gracing his overall unimpressed face. “I had hoped we’d be eating dinner at this point but I suppose a bit more exercise wouldn’t be so troublesome” he remarked as Tony stood up from his barely composed crouch. “You did make it _exceedingly_ easy for me to catch you... one might be led to thinking that you’re protesting too much...”

Flipping the wolf off, Tony glared from Grim to alpha, his mind struggling to pick the more dangerous threat as the creatures, quite a young pack from the lack of bone-protrusions, growled and barked, their noses twitching at the rabbit whilst long, crimson tongues salivated.

“I’ll have you know that I’m still a little _off_ thanks to whatever drug based cocktail you slipped me you son of a bitch” he snapped indignantly whilst shrugging off his shredded jacket. “So, how do you want to play this?”

Raising an eyebrow, the slow stalking of the Grim through the low-levelled bushes making for a strange backing soundtrack, Loki chuckled.

“You’re serious” he stated, his weapon gesturing to the shorter omega who was now rolling up his sleeves. “You mean to grapple with them? Especially when you’re still so... _off_?” he laughed, his left hand releasing the safety on the customised pistol as he aimed it in the pack-leader’s direction.

“Yeah, what’s your point?” the rabbit sneered with a roll of his shoulders. “Huntsmen and Huntresses fought with Grim for centuries before dust and advanced, weaponised tech came into the picture” he argued, his eyes resting on the black, green and gold _monstrosity_ of a contraption the wolf was wielding. “And _that_ thing looks like an unreliable piece of crap to me, anyway... You guys have signed Hammer as your go-to guy for dust-products, right? Heh, I wouldn’t trust that _shiny_ toy there to last you this battle, let alone the full scale war your boss keeps mouthing off about” he added with a cocky shrug before scrutinising Loki’s height and gait. Huh... 

“Personally, I don’t think a whip-gun combo is _quite_ your style... nah, a guy like you needs a staff, preferably a sceptre with some kind of long-range capability” he mused thoughtfully; he would have said more, but it seemed as though the Grim were tired of observing...

Roaring its call to charge, both rabbit and wolf regarded the pack coolly before launching themselves at the creatures with Loki leading the charge; Tony chuckled to himself when the bullets he fired did little more than anger or enrage the hounds. This was a pity, really, because not only was the wolf a damned good shot, but Grim tended to be even more predictable and freakishly strong when annoyed. Taking this into account, Tony bounced around the trunks of sturdier trees, his hands grasping, pulling then using the bone-protrusions against the Grim with the ruthless efficiency Aunt Peggy had drilled into him since his fifth birthday.

“You’re actually quite remarkable without that bulky, gaudy suit of yours” Loki called from his left, the alpha slicing through one of the larger monsters with little effort.

“Yeah, well you’re not so bad yourself... it’s a shame your thoroughly dislikeable personality and moronic abduction plots makes it difficult to see how hot you are... and how many times have I got to tell you that I’m not... oh! _Shit_!”

Wheezing in shock, Tony hissed and kicked frantically in the grip of a much larger hound that _hadn’t_ been there ten seconds ago and not only did it hold most of his body in one huge, claw heavy _hand_ , its nose was snorting whilst a tongue hung out of a teeth-encrusted jaw, its tip dragging over Tony’s face. 

“Oh Gods _no_! No! You are _not_ going to be munching on me pal!” he yelled, his legs flailing uselessly. “You shitty son of a bitch! You take so much as one bite and I’ll... Woah!”

Landing solidly on his ass with a pained yowl, Tony could only blink and sigh in relief when the giant crumpled and began to crumble into charred, ebony vapour; as it cleared, an arrogantly posturing silhouette appeared in its stead.

“What? Too lazy to catch me this time?” Tony griped whilst ignoring the out-stretched hand being offered to him.

“Thank you Loki? I would have been eaten without you, Loki? Whatever can I do to repay you for saving my life?” the alpha imitated in a voice that had Tony seething, his hand slapping at the dirt stain on his behind before a glint of something sparking caught his eye. 

“Yeah, yeah, _thanks_ ” he snipped, his eyes now casting around a blessedly Grim free forest. “And, while we’re playing _state the obvious_ how’s about _I told you so_ ” he quipped with a grin, his right hand gesturing to the tarnished pistol and lack-lustre whip which now hung demurely out of place. 

“Well, perhaps you’ll make that sceptre you told me about for a wedding present” the wolf mused with a pleased smirk, his form suddenly much closer than Tony remembered... and smelling even better than he remembered too...

“Ooh... you sneaky bastard” he grumbled when an arm looped about his shoulders. “You’re going to take advantage of me...”

“Yes.”

“... treat me like one of those femmes in those bodice-rippers...”

“Possibly.”

“...and go on pretending that you don’t have several kinds of ulterior motives; those alphas, the ones in the books don’t... they don’t... ahh, you smell _really_ good...” the rabbit close to slurred, his lips not finding the will-power to object this time when the taller man snatched him up and into his arms. 

“Come on then, little rabbit, it’s high time we settled this” he all but purred. 

“And perhaps we’ll settle some _other_ things as well...”


	6. A Happy Ending... In every respect XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... SMUT, SMUT everywhere!

Sighing contentedly, his naked body sinking into the cool, sweet-scented sheets with a pleased hum, Tony stretched out lazily, his ears losing their usual rigidity and quivering into the pillows whilst an appreciative jade-gaze roamed over the golden expanses of his skin.

“You do look so much lovelier up close, my dear” Loki mused, his right index finger trailing down the column of a sweat peppered throat until it reached and circled a raised nipple. “Hmm... and I did so much enjoy our chats on-line, you do realise that we have been talking, don’t you? That I am not the low-life opportunist you believe me to be? Not that it matters” he admitted casually. “I will have all the time of our bonded lives together to prove to you that I’ve been pursuing you, that finding my way into your life, your _bed_ wasn’t something I’d been _sent_ to do” he added when the rabbit quivered under his touch. 

“Ah... please stop talking and just... ooh... touch me some more, will you?” Tony whimpered, his golden eyes burning with lust. “Ugh... fucking alphas... one minute you’re all hot and demanding and the next you’re just so... so damned confusing... we’ve talked before? Really? That’s swell... now can you use your mouth for something else, please?” he groaned, his erection reddening as a bead of pre-cum started to pearl. 

Chuckling, the wolf began to strip, his scarf and blazer joining Tony’s discarded, ruined suit. “My, my, what a demanding little thing you are... and to think that I’d prepared a feast for us, that I’d set up my scroll to share with you our prior conversations...”

“Wait, wait wait... what?” the younger breathed through a pant, his elbows shoving him up, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the alabaster skin being exposed with the unbuttoning of each pearl and the ultimate shedding of a _somehow_ still pristine shirt. “Oh... oh my _Gods_... don’t tell me you’re, that you...” he huffed, his jaw dropping slightly when dexterous fingers slid down to unbuckle a sleek, leather belt. “ _You’re_ Wolfs_bane77? No... that’s insane! You’re the guy Pepper set me up with on that ridiculous dating app?” he asked through a breathy laugh, his elbows giving way as a wave of heat rippled down his spine, making him arch up with a moan.

“Surprise?” the wolf offered, his tone dead-pan as the zipper of his pants descended, the clothing itself quickly following to reveal...

“Commando? You’ve been going commando all this time? No wonder I could feel your _not so little_ friend there when we were in the van... you’re still totally a dick for doing this to me, by the way” he said through a swallow as the alpha stepped out of trouser legs and took the final step towards the bed.

“I am to be punished, then?” the wolf growled, his lean body moving to prowl on top of the mattress, his tail swaying lazily when the omega beneath him gasped, his legs parting to strengthen the dizzying scent of his building slick, his rutting-channel now having fully presented as they stared at each other.

“Oh yeah buddy... you’ve got _a lot_ to... to... oh that’s... that’s gonna feel so good in me... you’re gonna put it in me soon, right?” he whimpered when the alpha carefully lowered himself, their faces almost touching.

“So eager, little rabbit...” Loki murmured, the emerald irises of his eyes almost lost to the blown out pupils which drank in the omega beneath him, his left hand reaching to gently torment a bliss-slackened ear as his chest perched on the younger mans, his right hand sinking lower. “But first, I think I should... ah, there we go” he growled when clever fingers found and began to slowly breech the slick, velvety entrance, his index and middle digits carefully sinking in as his shaft rubbed tauntingly at the rabbit's.

“Ahh... ooh, that’s... that’s not fair... teasing!” Tony keened, his legs spreading further as he closed his eyes and turned his head, the mating gland beading up on the juncture of his right-side where neck met shoulder making for a perfumed sign of consent. “Teasing is... ugh... _Loki_...” he cried out, his hips bucking as a third fingers joined the exploration of his tight channel, his eyes rolling under tightly closed lids. 

“Please!”

“Am I forgiven, then?”

“Oh! How the _hell_ can you talk properly?!” the omega demanded hotly, his hips jostling the taller man who was so tortuously rubbing him in all the right places.

“Well?” the wolf persisted, his face leaning down to lick at the burning flesh so enticingly laid before him with a salacious slurp.

“Oh, yeah, forgiveness granted, given, you got it... I want it so... so... come on already... I haven’t got _laid_ in years... ugh... and the last guy was...”

“You’ll think of no one but me” Loki quickly interrupted with a swift, unrepentant pinch of the ear he held captive, his actions causing an offended yelp which had their eyes locking again.

“You’re mine now, you understand that, don’t you?”

“I... umph...”

Tony groaned delightedly when a pair of ravenous lips latched onto his as the fingers removed themselves; the keen of disappointment he’d been about to release was quickly replaced by a trill of pleasure when the long, firm length that’d been gently nudging him before pushed itself into the slick, constricting walls of his channel.

“Oh... oh Gods... Loki...” the rabbit gasped when his mouth was free. “Ugh... you’re knot... come on... come on I...” he moaned, his legs wrapping around a deceptively slender waist, his locked ankles spurring on the growling, smugly pleased alpha who was now hungrily sucking at the raised mating-glands.

“Such an amorous little mate I’ve caught for myself... did you not... say something... ahh... earlier about... stereotypes?” he murmured lowly, his hips beginning a slow, deep rhythm, his right hand choosing not to slip between them _but_ to cup the omega’s lower-back, angling him so that he could thrust more deeply.

Tony cried out in response, his channel clamping down whilst his arms moved to mimic his legs and lock around the alpha breeding him, his head lolling to the side when sharp fangs began to nip and the pace started to speed up. 

Growling, the ability to make the younger Faunus speechless spurring him on, Loki groaned at the sensation of his knot growing and hardening; it wouldn’t be long, and Gods _knew_ he’d wanted to prolong this feeling, this wonderful feeling of being so deeply buried in such delicious heat... But, once mated, he knew that he could enjoy his rabbit at his leisure, in as many ways and in as many days as he could ever want...

Snarling possessively at the thought, the wolf began to slam his hips against the now howling omega beneath him, his right hand shifting to reach the younger man’s trapped phallus, the need for his mate to cum first a biological imperative.

“Ahh! Ahh! Oh... oh I’m...”

Howling his victory, Loki clamped his fangs into the other man’s neck at the same time as he came; the slick provided by the omega’s second orgasm allowing him, after three hard, deep thrusts, to force the knot into the rabbit. Both of them were soon crying out at the pressure of it swelling, their bodies close to convulsing as Tony drank in lungfuls of air whilst Loki’s tongue mopped up the blood and gland-juices which gently oozed from the mark that would forever prove that Tony belonged to him, that he was claimed.

And the night was still young...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that's it : )
> 
> I hope that you've all enjoyed it!
> 
> There may be a sequel so, if you have any ideas/any suggestions of where I could take this AU, then drop me a comment : 3
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support! I will be getting in contact with commenters to express my personal thanks at some point this week; you guys is the bestest!
> 
> : )


End file.
